In Dulci Jublio
by SolarRose29
Summary: Mistletoe, hunting accidents, and secret tunnels-tis the Winter Solstice! (Arthur/Gwen)


Finally remembered to post this during the holiday season. It's actually a couple years old but I kept forgetting to post until it was too late. But not this year, haha! Set in mid-season two. Title translates (roughly) to sweet rejoicing.

* * *

Arms loaded with fragrant garlands, velvet ribbons, golden bells, sparkling tinsel, branches of holly and sprigs of mistletoe, Merlin carefully cracked open the door to Arthur's bedroom. He put his eye to the tiny opening and was able to glimpse the prince. Arthur was sprawled across his mattress, limbs askew and blankets a mess. With a wicked grin, Merlin pushed the door open a little more, slipping inside as quietly as he could. He cautiously shuffled the items in his hands until he had a large bell in his palm. It was always great fun to wake Arthur abruptly. The face he made would have Merlin laughing for hours afterward.

The prince shifted and Merlin froze. But Arthur only rolled over onto his stomach, his covers trailing behind. Breathing a sigh of relief, Merlin crept forward again, anticipating his own joke. He deftly avoided the table and chair, moved gracefully around the chest, and slid smoothly past the cupboard. He was nearly to the bed. Barely managing to stifle his excitement, he went to take the last few steps. And tripped on a trailing bit of garland.

With an undignified yelp, he crashed to the floor in a tangle of glitter and limbs. He cracked his head against the floor and lay there for a moment, dazed. When he finally gathered enough wits, he struggled to regain his feet. But the spilled decorations were conspiring against him and no sooner had he pushed himself upright than the mischievous things coiled around his ankles and yanked him back down. Through the web of tinsel and ribbon that had formed over his head, he could see Arthur's face looming over the edge of the bed.

"Merlin?" Arthur began.

"Yes?" Merlin sheepishly answered.

"What are you doing?" Arthur questioned, a smirk already hovering at the corner of his mouth.

"I was just...decorating," Merlin replied.

Arthur pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. "So you weren't about to try and scare me awake?"

Glancing down at the incriminating evidence, particularly the bell still miraculously clutched in his hand, Merlin decided it would be in his best interest to change the subject. "Happy Winter Solstice." He grinned innocently up at Arthur.

Arthur just rolled his eyes before tossing aside his blankets and climbing out of his bed on the other side from where his servant lay in a heap of green, red and gold. "I hope you weren't planning on putting all that stuff up in here," he tossed over his shoulder.

"But," Merlin continued his battle against the entrapping decor, "It's tradition."

"Ugh. Tradition," Arthur groaned.

Merlin whipped his head around to look at him. "You don't like the Winter Solstice?"

Arthur rounded the bed and, in one effortless motion, grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him free.

"There's only one good thing about it."

"Which thing would that be?" Merlin inquired.

Plucking a piece of mistletoe from Merlin's coat, Arthur held the plant up in reply. Merlin blushed and laughed. "That's the part you like?"

Arthur shrugged, dropping the mistletoe to the pile of ribbon and garland on the floor. "That and the food."

Merlin hummed in agreement, envisioning the coming feast.

"Speaking of food," Arthur hinted impatiently.

"Oh, right," Merlin jolted himself out of his daydreams. "I'll get that just as soon as I finish with all of this." He swept a hand to encompass the mess of decorations.

Arthur shook his head. "No. Food first. Then you can dabble about all you like with," he glanced with distaste at the trimmings, "Velvet and...stuff."

"Yes, of course, sire." Merlin hurriedly bowed and raced down to the kitchens to fetch Arthur's breakfast.

While Arthur ate, Merlin began the process of decorating his room festively. He strung the garlands along the edges of the room, looped the ribbons across the windows, strew the tinsel over the furniture, arranged the holly on top of the fireplace, and hung the bells around the bed.

"No," Arthur suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?" Merlin turned to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's bad enough I have to have all these ridiculous things here in the first place but I will not tolerate bells around my bed," Arthur informed him.

"But-"

"Take them down immediately or I will fasten them to your ears for the duration of the holiday," Arthur threatened.

The bells disappeared instantaneously.

"That's better," Arthur approved. "And don't think that just because it's a holiday that you're going to get out of doing your chores. You still have to-"

"Polish your armor, wash your clothes, clean your boots and brush your horse," Merlin finished for him, heading for the door.

"Oh and Merlin?"

Merlin waited for further instruction.

"Don't forget to put up the mistletoe. I want lots of mistletoe," Arthur instructed.

With a quick nod, Merlin secured the single sprig he had brought with him to the nail above the prince's door frame.

 **OoOoO**

Merlin was in the process of making the coat of Arthur's mount gleam, when the prince himself burst into the stables.

Red faced and out of breath, he stalked over to Merlin. "Merlin, you really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"So you've said," Merlin responded.

"When I said I wanted more mistletoe, I didn't mean for it to be in every single doorway in the castle," Arthur ranted.

"I'm sure it's not in every doorway," Merlin placated.

"I can't pass through two consecutive rooms without being accosted!" Arthur protested.

Merlin blinked. "Oh. I had no idea they would-"

"They?" Arthur interrupted impatiently.

"Well, I needed time to get to the chores you gave me so I asked some of the other servants to finish the decorating for me," Merlin explained.

Arthur frowned. "Were these servants of the female variety?"

"Yes," Merlin answered, confused.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

"What? What's the matter? I knew you would be angry if I didn't get your armor polished and your clothes washed and your boots cleaned and your horse brushed so I got a little help," Merlin defended.

"Oh, I'm angry now," Arthur growled.

"I don't see why you're making such a fuss over this," Merlin muttered.

"How about you come with me and then you'll be able to see just fine." The tone of Arthur's voice turned it into a demand instead of a request.

As they approached the castle, Merlin was surprised to see a knot of women gathered at the door.

"What are they doing?" he questioned.

"Lying in wait for whichever unfortunate fool has business which takes him through the door," Arthur replied.

Merlin frowned. "You make it sound so terrible. I thought you liked mistletoe."

"I did. Until you ruined it," Arthur retorted.

"Me?" Merlin protested, taking a few steps more before noticing his companion had stopped. He turned around to find Arthur standing still, warily eyeing the group of women.

"Aren't you coming?" Merlin asked.

"What? And get smooched to death? No thanks," Arthur declined.

"You can't stay out here forever," Merlin pointed out.

"You're right," Arthur conceded. "Fine. You distract them while I slip past," he commanded.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Merlin queried.

Arthur threw up his hands. "I don't know, but I should think you'd be quite experienced with distractions by now."

"Yeah, but I've never had to distract a bunch of women before," Merlin griped.

"You really should have thought of that before you booby-trapped the entire castle," Arthur replied unsympathetically, shoving Merlin forward.

By the time they met up again, on the other side of the entryway, Merlin better understood why Arthur was so upset.

"We have got to do something about that," Merlin declared, stabbing a finger up at the dangling plant.

Arthur gave him a tight-lipped smile and a nod. "That's what I was thinking."

"We'd best fetch a ladder," Merlin proposed, turning to head deeper into the castle. His heart sank when he looked at the next doorway. "I suppose I'll be distracting again?" he queried, resigned.

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur clapped a hand on his shoulder blade. "Off you go."

After a seemingly endless number of doorways, they finally reached the safety of Arthur's bedroom. Just before going in, Arthur jumped up and yanked the mistletoe off his door. He crushed it under the heel of his boot for good measure before stomping into his sanctuary. Merlin followed, slamming the door shut once they were both through. He heaved a sigh of relief, and sagged against the wood. Arthur turned to look at him and immediately frowned.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You've got a little something on your face," Arthur informed him.

Merlin straightened, hand flying to his cheek in horror. "What? Where?"

"It's just a bit of lipstick, I think. Right there." Arthur pointed.

Merlin rubbed the spot vigorously with his palm. "Did I get it?"

Arthur shook his head. Merlin doubled his efforts. "How about now?"

"Not quite," Arthur winced.

Merlin dove for the table, snatched up a cloth and dabbed it in the pitcher of water that sat nearby. He scrubbed at his cheek for a full minute before putting himself up for inspection.

"It's gone," Arthur confirmed.

Merlin grinned.

"Now you're presentable enough to go back out there," Arthur told him brightly.

The grin disappeared, replaced by a confused frown. "What do you mean? I barely escaped with my life."

"Exactly. Someone's got to go fetch a ladder, but it's far too dangerous for me," Arthur stated.

"But-" Merlin started.

"You wouldn't want to have to explain to the king how you were responsible for the untimely death of his only heir, would you? And on a holiday, of all days." Arthur smiled sweetly.

"Good luck finding a new servant when I turn up dead," Merlin grumbled.

"I already have a few in mind," Arthur stated.

"You what?" Merlin stared at him.

"I've got a couple of replacements already lined up for when you outlive your usefulness," Arthur cheerfully explained. "I like to be prepared."

Merlin merely grimaced and left the room.

 **OoOoO**

An hour later, Merlin was dragging himself through the door into Arthur's room. Upon his arrival, Arthur jumped to his feet eagerly.

"Have you got it?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin shook his head miserably. "It's mysteriously disappeared. No one could tell me where it's gone."

Arthur frowned. "That doesn't sound the least suspicious, does it?" The sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

Merlin nodded in agreement. Arthur looked him up and down.

"At least you don't look so bad this time around," Arthur commented.

Merlin shrugged. "Most of them were more interested in finding out where you were than in actually following through with the tradition."

"Did you tell them?" Arthur demanded, glancing around nervously as if expecting the room to be swarmed with women at any second.

"Yes. You are currently meeting with the king, training in the yard, eating in the hall, and out on a hunt," Merlin answered smugly.

Arthur snapped his fingers. "That's not a bad idea."

"Which one?" Merlin queried.

"The hunt. That's the perfect reason to escape this madness," Arthur proclaimed.

"I suppose," Merlin conceded. "But we won't have much time. It will be dark soon and they'll be locking the gates early tonight."

"Then we'll just have to be quick," Arthur concluded.

Merlin crossed the room and opened the door just wide enough to stick his head out. He glanced to the left and saw three servant girls clogging the passage. Looking to the right, he was disappointed to find a couple of noblewomen lurking down the corridor. Carefully, he withdrew his head and closed the door silently.

"They've got us surrounded," he reported.

Arthur grumbled a curse under his breath.

"We could stay in here all night," Merlin suggested.

Arthur cocked his head. "Or we could avoid doorways altogether."

"How?" Merlin questioned.

Wordlessly, Arthur tilted his head toward the window.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no," Merlin immediately protested. "That is not a good idea. In fact, I might go so far as to say that it's a very bad idea. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Trust me. I haven't forgotten," Arthur told him, with just a hint of a menace in his voice. "But luckily for you," he continued in a lighter tone, "I learned from your mistakes, and I think I know how we can both get down safely."

"Really? How?" Merlin inquired.

"Just get the rope," Arthur commanded. "And it better be longer than the one you brought before."

In order to procure said rope, Merlin was interrogated four times as to the prince's whereabouts, had to smooth talk his way past the guards posted around the supplies room, and endure a wet kiss on the cheek from the plump head cook. He returned to find his master already dressed in hunting gear, complete with boots, gloves and cloak.

Arthur glanced up from where he was strapping his knife to his belt. "There you are, Merlin. It took you long enough."

"Would it kill you to say thank you every now and then?" Merlin grumbled.

Pursing his lips in faux consideration, Arthur tilted his head. "I don't know. But I'd rather not risk it," he finished with a smile.

Merlin rolled his eyes and didn't bother dignifying Arthur's statement with a response. "So what's your brilliant plan for the rope?" he asked instead.

Arthur held out his hand for the rope and Merlin dutifully gave it to him. "We're going to attach it to something that can actually hold the weight. You know, something strong. Solid. Dependable. Something that's not an idiot-"

"Alright, I get it," Merlin interrupted. "But maybe if there wasn't so much weight to hold..."

"I am not fat! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Arthur snapped.

"Until it's actually true?" Merlin suggested impishly.

With a final wilting glare at his servant, Arthur crossed the room to the bed and tied the rope around one of the posts. He gave it a few experimental yanks to test its strength. Satisfied, he opened a window, allowing in a breeze of cold air, and threw the rope down. As he climbed over the sill, he caught sight of Merlin, who looked positively nervous.

Arthur frowned. "You're not scared, are you, Merlin?"

"No. No, of course not," Merlin answered too quickly.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Arthur assured him. "Besides, you've climbed a wall free-hand before. How much harder could it be to climb down with a rope?"

Merlin folded his hands and held them against his chest, as if to keep them out of reach of the threatening rope.

"Come on, don't tell me you're cowardly as well as stupid," Arthur goaded.

"I am not a coward!" Merlin immediately protested.

"Then get moving. Or the sun will be gone before we've even started," Arthur advised, already beginning his own descent.

Merlin edged his way cautiously to the window. He peered out and could see Arthur already halfway to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur called impatiently.

Swallowing hard, Merlin gingerly lowered himself to the window sill. "You can do this, Merlin," he murmured.

He slowly wrapped his fingers around the coarse fibers of the rope and dropped his legs. Instantly, he curled his arms and legs as close to the rope as he could, hugging it to his body as he dangled high above the ground. With his eyes squeezed shut, he hung there, feeling each shiver of the rope Arthur's movements caused. Eventually, the rope stopped moving and he risked cracking one eye open to locate Arthur. The prince was below him, staring at him with arms crossed.

"Are you coming?" Arthur shouted expectantly.

"Yes. Just give me a moment," Merlin replied.

He took a few deep breaths before hesitantly inching his way down the length of rope. He grimaced at the strain in his muscles and the way the rough material cut into his bare hands. Taking a moment for a brief break, Merlin closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the stone in front of him.

"Am I nearly there?" he asked Arthur.

"You've hardly gone anywhere," the prince informed him, unamused at the lack of Merlin's progress.

Merlin's eyes flew open and was dismayed to find Arthur's assessment true. "Here's an idea. Why don't I just stay here?" he suggested, dreading the task of getting to the lawn.

"Don't make me come up there and get you," Arthur growled.

"Would you really?" Merlin questioned hopefully.

"No."

Sighing, Merlin restarted his journey. But his hand slipped and in the same instant, he fell. Shocked, he slid downward, body spinning, his other hand's crushing grip on the rope the only thing keeping him from an uncontrollable collision with the ground. Without conscious thought, he called on his magic to halt his descent. The rope twisted itself around his free hand and he jolted to a halt. Shaken, he remained motionless, trying to take in the fact that he was alive and whole, and not a pile of broken bones at Arthur's feet.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur inquired, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Merlin responded breathlessly.

"You'd better finish climbing down before you fall down," Arthur advised, his tone gruff to disguise his earlier worry.

Merlin gave a wordless nod and used an extra measure of caution to complete his journey. Once his feet were on solid ground, he felt immense relief wash over him. Which was transformed into pain when Arthur tossed him the bag of supplies. Merlin reflexively reached out to catch it but dropped it when it slammed into his raw palms. He gave a small cry and cradled his hands to his stomach.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Arthur immediately demanded.

"It's nothing," Merlin responded out of habit.

Arthur fixed Merlin with a look and the servant unwillingly held out his hands for inspection. Grabbing them, Arthur rotated them, scanning them for injuries. He let out a sympathetic hiss at the scraped skin.

"What were you thinking, Merlin? It's stupid to use a rope without gloves. Why weren't you wearing gloves?" Arthur reprimanded.

"I don't have any," Merlin admitted.

Arthur's head came up at that. "You don't?"

Merlin shook his head.

"What about those ones with the fur lining?" Arthur asked.

"Those are yours," Merlin pointed out, glancing down at Arthur's hands.

"Oh. Right. How about the red leather ones?" Arthur questioned.

"Nope. Yours as well," Merlin reminded.

"The black ones?" Arthur inquired.

"Also yours," Merlin answered.

"Then you need to get a pair for yourself," Arthur declared, stooping to pick up the fallen bag.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Because I have so much money to spare," Merlin muttered sarcastically.

But Arthur was already crossing the courtyard to the stables. Merlin quickly followed, mindful of his hands and aware of the chilling air temperature. Arthur was waiting for him, watching the door while the stable hands saddled his horse. As soon as Merlin walked through the door, Arthur held out two strips of cloth.

"Here. For your hands."

"Thanks." Merlin quietly accepted the offered bindings.

"I'd hate to have to find someone else on such short notice," Arthur deflected, mounting his horse.

Merlin smiled and got up on his own mare.

 **OoOoO**

"It's quite nice out here," Merlin commented, surveying the quiet woods.

Arthur hummed in agreement. The sunlight filtered through the tree branches, the stray bird twittered here and there, and the dried leaves on the path crunched cheerily beneath the horse hooves. After passing through the level forest, they went deeper into the trees. The terrain grew rougher the further they traveled from the castle, the straight road gradually fading into a twisting path. Deep ravines divided the forest into many sections. At the edge of one such gouge in the earth, Arthur pulled on his horse's reins.

"This is a good spot," the prince pronounced, noting the thick bushes scattered nearby that were potential hiding places for prey.

As he smoothly dismounted and grabbed his crossbow, Merlin got off his own mount with far less grace. His foot caught in the stirrup and he let out an 'oof' as half his body tumbled to the ground, while the other half hung suspended from the saddle.

"You're so clumsy," Arthur commented, passively watching his servant struggle.

"Yep. And don't offer to help or anything. I can manage," Merlin hinted, hoping for assistance.

"I'm glad to hear that," Arthur announced, directing his attention to the hunt and leaving Merlin to sort himself out.

Pursing his lips, Merlin set about the task of releasing his foot from the leather strap. His fingers were stiff with cold and his palms were raw, which made it difficult to untangle himself. But with a bit of whispered magic, he was soon free. And also off-balance. His body tilted and he couldn't compensate quickly enough. With a startled cry, he was soon rolling down the steep incline, which would deposit him directly into the gully filled with sharp rocks.

"Merlin!" Arthur leapt into action. He dropped his crossbow and sprinted toward his servant. As quickly as he could safely manage, he skidded down the hill, gaining on Merlin. Just as Merlin reached the place where the ground dropped off abruptly, Arthur's fist closed around a handful of his jacket and Merlin found himself being hauled upright.

"Thanks," he wheezed, the breath knocked from his lungs.

"Next time, I'll let you fall," Arthur threatened, stalking back up the incline.

"Sure you will," Merlin smirked.

When they reached the top, they were greeted by an empty road.

"Where are the horses?" Merlin questioned.

"We know they're not at the bottom of the ravine." Arthur said, cutting his eyes over to Merlin.

"I tripped! I didn't fall on purpose," Merlin protested. "Besides, you're supposed to tie the horses up before you leave them."

"First, I was a little too busy saving you," Arthur reminded. "And second, I don't tie up horses. That's what servants are for."

Merlin bristled but kept his mouth shut.

Arthur bent and scooped up his discarded crossbow. "If you're finished delaying us, I'd like to actually hunt."

"You do realize that without our horses it will take hours to get back to the castle," Merlin observed.

Arthur stopped and looked at him. "Which means we need to start walking if we want to have any chance of returning before the gates close."

Merlin nodded.

Arthur threw his head back and groaned. "Ugh, fine. We'll go back empty-handed. When anyone asks why, you can tell them it's your fault."

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to kick the habit of plummeting to my death, but I haven't quite been able to shake it," Merlin sarcastically replied.

They spent the next several hours hiking back the way they had come.

"Why did we have to go so far?" Merlin complained. "Couldn't we have found something closer to the castle?"

"The best hunting is found further from the city," Arthur explained.

"I'm sure we could have found something closer. A rabbit, perhaps. Or a squirrel, maybe," Merlin continued.

"Yes, Merlin, a squirrel would have been a glorious trophy to bring to the king," Arthur mocked.

"It would have been better than coming back empty-handed," Merlin muttered.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded.

"Nothing," Merlin quickly dismissed.

Eventually, the walls of Camelot became visible in the distance, backlit by the setting sun.

"Oh no. We're too late," Merlin moaned.

"It isn't dark yet," Arthur countered, quickening his pace.

They jogged the last mile and burst from the treeline just in time to hear the bells toll for the closing of the gates.

"Okay, now we're too late," Arthur announced.

"Told you," Merlin gasped out, bending at the waist and taking deep breaths.

Arthur grimaced and resumed his trek at a more moderate pace. After taking another moment to gather his strength, Merlin trudged along behind him. They walked through the lower town and stopped on the lawn outside the castle walls. The gates were closed and no one was in sight.

"What do we do now?" Merlin queried.

"I suppose we wait out here until the gates open in the morning," Arthur surmised.

"Stay here? All night?" Merlin squeaked.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't be such a girl, Merlin."

"But...it's cold," Merlin protested.

"So start a fire," Arthur retorted.

As Merlin gathered sticks, he pondered ways to use his magic to ignite them without Arthur noticing.

"Merlin?"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Arthur. "Yes?"

"Where are the flint rocks?" Arthur inquired, crossing his arms.

"In the...saddlebags," Merlin answered, realizing that there was no chance he could start a fire without arousing suspicion.

"Mhmm. And where are the saddlebags?" Arthur questioned.

"On the horses," Merlin dutifully responded.

"And the horses are?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

"Missing," Merlin finished, letting the sticks fall to the ground. "Which means we'll be cold tonight."

Arthur raised an eyebrow before gathering the sides of his cloak and wrapping them tighter around his body. "Speak for yourself, Merlin."

"Alright, I'll be cold tonight," Merlin amended.

"And rightfully so," Arthur stated.

"Or maybe we could share your cloak?" Merlin suggested.

Arthur glared at him and took a purposeful step away from him. Merlin frowned but knew that nothing he said would change Arthur's point of view. So he sat down and got as comfortable on the cold, hard ground as he could. Arthur paced in a small circle and Merlin tracked him with his eyes, wondering how anyone could still have energy for pacing after such a long hike. Merlin's own feet were sore inside his boots, his thighs were burning, and his palms refused to be ignored. Alongside those injuries were the ones he'd acquired during his roll down the valleyside. Various bumps and bruises littered his limbs beneath his clothes, with several cuts and scratches on top. Mentally cataloging the abuse his body had undergone in a matter of hours only increased his wish for a hot bath, a warm meal and some of Gaius' finest medical treatment. His eyelids grew heavy and he shifted until he was laying on the ground. The vibrations of Arthur's boots rumbled under his ear, a sort of lullaby, and before Merlin could think better of it, he was nodding off.

When he came back to consciousness, he realized two things. One, Arthur had ceased his pacing and was now sitting on a nearby rock, and two, the temperature had dropped considerably. Merlin pushed himself into an upright position and hugged his arms around his chest.

"You're awake," Arthur stated.

"I am," Merlin agreed.

Arthur gave a single nod and didn't say anything else. Merlin hunched over, and couldn't help the shudder that followed when a light breeze passed over him. Arthur glanced at him but didn't comment. With shaking fingers, Merlin pulled the edges of his coat closer together, and resettled his scarf around his neck.

"H-how long w-was I asleep?" Merlin questioned, teeth chattering.

"I'm not sure," Arthur confessed. "It's a bit hard to keep track of the time out here."

"Do you th-think it's close t-to morning?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"I doubt they've even finished with dinner yet," Arthur told him honestly.

Merlin let out a low groan.

"Try to get some more sleep," Arthur advised.

Unable to come up with any different suggestions on how to pass the time, Merlin lay back down. But sleep was elusive, kept at bay by the freezing cold seeping into his skin. Regardless of how much he tried to conserve his body heat, it leaked out and was swept away by the chilling wind. His flesh broke out in goosebumps and shivers wracked his body. He sniffed miserably and reflected on how it was turning out to be the worst Winter Solstice he had ever had the misfortune of experiencing. A noise close by startled him and Merlin's eyes shot open.

"Easy, Merlin, it's only me," Arthur murmured, lowering himself to the ground next to his servant.

"What are you doing?" Merlin queried, curious.

"Saving you. Again," Arthur answered condescendingly.

"Saving me?" Merlin prompted.

"Yes. I'll keep you from freezing to death," Arthur impatiently explained. "Now get over here." He spread his arms.

"Over where?" Merlin questioned.

Arthur gestured with his arms impatiently. "The best way to stay warm is to share body heat. Now don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

Merlin's eyes widened. But a gust of arctic wind helped him overcome his initial hesitation and he scrambled closer to Arthur.

"Face the other way," Arthur instructed.

Merlin obeyed and then squawked when a pair of arms circled his chest and dragged him backward into a solid torso. He squirmed until Arthur tightened his grip to a painful level.

"Merlin, I am trying to help," Arthur reminded moodily.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind," Merlin explained.

"If you'd rather freeze…"Arthur trailed off and made a move to stand up.

"No!" Merlin quickly shouted.

"Then stay still and keep quiet," Arthur ordered, arranging his cloak to cover both of them.

With the a threat of a cold night hanging over him, Merlin did his best to quell his urge to fidget. The wind blew again but it seemed to hold far less power now that Merlin had a prince-sized windbreaker at his back and a royal cloak over him. There was no conversation for so long that Merlin had begun to suspect Arthur had fallen asleep. The servant was just about to follow his master's example when Arthur's voice cut through the night.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin attempted to crane his neck around to look at Arthur. But with the prince's arms wrapped solidly around his shoulders, it was nearly impossible.

"If you say a single word of this to anyone-" Arthur began.

"Even Gwen?" Merlin impishly interrupted.

"Especially Gwen," Arthur growled and his breath tickled Merlin's ear. "I will cut out your wagging tongue and use it as a noose to hang you."

"Yes, sire," Merlin smirked. He shifted and Arthur gave a grunt when one of Merlin's elbows poked his ribs.

It was quiet for a moment. Until Merlin spoke up again.

"But don't you think she'd want to know how good you are at cuddling?"

"We are not cuddling," Arthur protested indignantly.

Merlin considered the fact that his back was pressed up against Arthur's front, his master's arms encircling him, and the rich red cloak spread over both of them. "Then what are we doing?"

Arthur didn't respond right away, taking the time to choose his words. "Surviving," he finally decided.

"Okay." Merlin let Arthur's definition pass without challenge. "Would you rather be 'surviving' with Gwen right now?" he questioned cheekily.

"Merlin!" Arthur kicked the nearest part of Merlin he could reach. "Shut up."

Despite the hit to his calf, Merlin chuckled. "Would it help if I pretended to be her? I've been told I have quite the talent for acting."

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Arthur leaped to his feet.

Merlin yelped at the loss of his heat source. Cold air swept over him, biting at his nose and ears.

"We are getting into that castle if we have to break the door down ourselves," Arthur swore, gathering his sword belt and crossbow.

"Hopefully it won't take too long," Merlin commented, hitching his shoulders up to protect his cheeks from the wind.

Arthur was either too far ahead to hear, or too bored to respond. Whichever the case, Merlin didn't take offense. He merely watched the red of Arthur's cloak float through the darkness in front of him, a billowing beacon. A speck of white drifted in front of Merlin's face and he blinked in surprise. The little dot was soon joined by more, until the air was transformed into a great dance hall, with the snowflakes as guests.

"Sire," Merlin called.

The prince stalked on ahead.

"Sire, look," Merlin beckoned.

"What?" Arthur questioned, exasperated.

"It's snowing," Merlin announced, gazing up at the sky in awe.

"Perfect. As if it wasn't cold enough already," Arthur complained, marching toward the castle once more.

Not one to let someone else's dark mood dim his own enthusiasm, Merlin tilted his face up, allowing the snow to settle on his eyelashes. It was soft and gentle and playful all at once and he could feel each flake as it spun on the breeze, the frozen crystals nature's crown jewels. He spread his arms, as if to gather the entire heavens in his embrace. Laughing, he pivoted on his heel, exposing himself fully to the winter rain. The flurries welcomed him, coming to rest on his hair, his clothes, his skin. Every feather light touch sent a ray of joy to his heart and Merlin couldn't contain his laugh. The ecstasy bubbled up from the tips of his toes, warmed his stomach and tingled at the ends of his fingers. Glimmering, shining, twirling, the snow was beautiful.

"Merlin!" Arthur's call snapped Merlin from his daze.

"Sorry, I'm coming." Merlin hurried to join the prince.

"What were you doing?" Arthur queried.

"I was…" Merlin trailed off, unable to describe the harmony he had experienced in the purity of nature. "It's snowing," he finished instead.

"Yes, it is wont to do that around this time of year. It is the Winter Solstice," Arthur reminded. "It's not like this is going to be the only snowfall of the season."

"It isn't?" Merlin asked, excited.

"Of course not. Let's see if you're still as happy when it snows every day from now until the Summer Solstice," Arthur grumbled.

"We never had much snow in Ealdor," Merlin mentioned.

Arthur cocked an eyebrow at him. "Lucky you."

"I was going to say the same thing to you," Merlin responded.

Canting his head quizzically, Arthur regarded his companion. "Have you ever been in a snowball fight?"

"A what?" Merlin questioned, oblivious.

"I take it back. I hope it does snow every day from now until Summer Solstice," Arthur stated with a mischievous curl to his lip.

Merlin smiled in reply and trotted happily at Arthur's side. They drew near to the castle walls and Arthur frowned.

"Where are the guards?" he questioned, scanning the ramparts.

"Probably at the feast," Merlin guessed.

"They can't all be there. That would leave Camelot defenseless and my father would never stand for that," Arthur refuted.

"You mean they have to work on the Winter Solstice?" Merlin questioned, appalled. "That doesn't seem fair."

"It would be madness to lower our defenses for a even a single day," Arthur stated, convicted.

"But it's the Winter Solstice," Merlin insisted.

"Yes, and I'll have the head of whoever is shirking their duties," Arthur threatened.

"Wait, look there." Merlin pointed to where a single figure emerged from around a bend on the wall.

"Oh good. We have a one man patrol. Camelot should sleep soundly tonight, being so well guarded," Arthur groused.

"Hello! Hello up there!" Merlin shouted.

The soldier merely strolled on.

"You! Open the gate!" Arthur yelled.

The sentry never even turned his head in their direction. Arthur exchanged an incredulous look with Merlin. Merlin shrugged. Arthur bent over and retrieved one of the many rocks at their feet.

"This ought to do the trick," he murmured, cranking his arm back before releasing the stone with a powerful throw.

The rock sailed through the air, on course to collide with the soldier's head. But the man paused mid-step to sneeze, and the projectile clattered harmlessly against the wall in front of him. Rubbing his nose, the guard resumed his patrol.

"Unbelievable," Arthur grumbled, disgusted. "If this is any indicator of the state of Camelot's army, the gods help us all."

Merlin wrinkled his nose. "It looks like he's the only one out here so that makes him our only chance of getting inside."

"What else can we do? We tried shouting. I even threw a rock at him," Arthur recounted.

Merlin lifted a shoulder helplessly. Arthur lifted his crossbow suggestively.

"No." Merlin was quick to dissuade him from that train of thought.

"How else are we to get his attention?" Arthur complained.

"If you shoot him, I doubt he'll be in any shape to open the gate for us," Merlin pointed out.

Grudgingly, Arthur lowered the weapon. When he looked up, the guard had already disappeared to the other side of the castle.

"He's gone. So either we wait here for him to come back on his next round of the castle or we find our own way inside," Arthur summarized.

"Or we could stay out here," Merlin offered.

Arthur stared at him.

"I'm up for more surviving." Merlin clasped his hands behind his back innocently.

After opening and closing his mouth several times, Arthur still couldn't decide on the words that would make an appropriate response. Finally, he cuffed Merlin's head and that communicated his opinion on the matter better than any verbal statement.

"Ow."

"Now, let's see if we can't find a way inside," Arthur brightly declared, satisfied that Merlin had been sufficiently pained.

"Sure, what's more fun than sneaking into the most fortified city in Albion?" Merlin muttered.

After a bit of walking, they stumbled across an old door, hidden in a crevice of the wall and overgrown with ivy.

"Where do you think this leads?" Merlin queried.

"There's only one way to find out," Arthur stated, brushing aside the branches.

He found the handle and attempted to open the door, only to find it locked. Frowning, he shoved at it harder.

"Here, let me try." Merlin pushed him out of the way.

"If I couldn't get it open, what makes you think you'll be able to do any better?" Arthur questioned, irritated.

Taking the precaution of using his back to block Arthur's view, Merlin quietly chanted the spell that would unlock the door. It swung open with the squeal of ancient metal and the groan of antique wood.

Arthur's jaw dropped. "How did you-?"

"It's all in the wrist," Merlin stage-whispered.

With a growl, Arthur shouldered his way past his servant and headed into the gloomy passageway.

"What do you suppose this was used for?" Merlin inquired, squinting through the dark.

"Probably clandestine meetings of the romantic kind," Arthur answered absently.

"What makes you say that?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was the first thing that came to my mind," Arthur replied.

Merlin paused. "You have clandestine meetings of the romantic kind on your mind right now?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

With a grin, Merlin jogged to catch up to the prince. But he overestimated how much progress Arthur had made, and so ended up stepping on the edge of the cloak. The tension yanked Arthur backward and he stumbled into Merlin, who in turn, stumbled into the wall.

"Watch where you're going!" Arthur snapped.

"I'd have to actually be able to see in order to do that," Merlin retorted.

"It was your idea to come here in the first place," Arthur accused.

"No, I just asked where this door led," Merlin corrected.

"Well, if you hadn't lost the horses, we would have been back before the gates closed and we wouldn't have needed this door," Arthur continued.

"That was your fault!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Only because I was saving you," Arthur pointed out.

"I wouldn't have needed saving if we weren't out in the woods on a ridiculous hunt," Merlin defended.

"We wouldn't have needed to go on a hunt if you hadn't hung that ghastly mistletoe over every door in the castle," Arthur growled.

"It wasn't me!" Merlin repeated.

"So you see, Merlin, you really have no one to blame for this mess but yourself," Arthur stated in a superior tone of voice.

"That makes no sense," Merlin complained.

"I think I see the end of the tunnel," Arthur announced.

The flickering glow of a torch further ahead signaled the presence of a second corridor, running perpendicular to the one they were traveling through. The two young men entered the new passageway and Arthur instantly knew where they were.

"This leads to the kitchens," he informed Merlin.

"How would you know? You never go to the kitchens," Merlin accused.

"I grew up here. In my childhood, I spent many hours exploring the castle," Arthur asserted.

With confidence, Arthur led the way through the palace. They passed the kitchens, which were a flurry of frenzied activity. Merlin's stomach growled at the delicious scents wafting from the open doorways and he paused to savor them. Arthur snatched his arm and yanked him away. As they got closer to the banquet hall, the noise of celebration increased. Rambunctious laughter, clattering cutlery, indistinct conversation, occasional coughs, and the clanking of goblets echoed around the stone hallways. Before long, they arrived at their destination. When they walked through the door, every pair of eyes swiveled to fix on them. While Merlin shifted uncomfortably under the weight of so many stares, Arthur straightened his shoulders, lifted his chin and strode forward confidently.

"Father, I apologize for my late arrival." Arthur bowed his head to the king.

"All that matters now is that you are here," Uther pardoned, magnanimity brought about by the freely flowing wine. "Come, sit. Eat." He gestured to the empty chair at his right hand.

Arthur gave him another deferential nod, made a quick bow to Morgana, who smiled back, and took his seat. Merlin stood just behind his chair, mouth watering as he observed the food being piled in generous portions on Arthur's plate. The young man dug into his meal with gusto and made short work of his first helping. The kitchen staff speedily refilled his plate, which he set about devouring with equal fervor. While Arthur ate, Merlin scanned the gathered courtiers and was disturbed to find many of the women staring hungrily at the crown prince. A quick glance at the entryway soothed his nerves. No mistletoe. Apparently someone else had been irritated enough to do away with the troublesome plants. Merlin nodded in satisfaction. A tap on his shoulder brought his attention back to the dinner. He turned to find Gaius smiling at him.

"Where have you been all day?" Gaius questioned.

"Out in the woods with Arthur," Merlin answered.

"What were you doing out there on a holiday?" Gaius inquired.

"Hunting," Merlin replied.

"Did you catch anything?" Gaius queried.

"Never had the chance," Merlin responded, chuckling.

"I see," Gaius hummed and looked out over the tables.

Merlin leaned over to speak to him. "Who took down all the mistletoe?"

"Uther ordered it to be removed earlier this afternoon," Gaius informed him. "Apparently it was causing too much of a fuss."

Merlin grinned. "I think Arthur might have been the cause of most of that fuss."

"Indeed," Gaius agreed. "But of course, since it is a tradition, I believe there is still a bit of it hanging in the stairs of the north tower."

"The north tower?" Merlin repeated. "But no one ever goes there."

"I think that's the point," Gaius stated.

Merlin opened his mouth to inquire further, but motion from Uther prevented him. Rising from his chair, the king called for attention. The conversation quickly faded out and everyone rotated in their chairs to face him. He gave a short speech and called for a toast, which was happily carried out. The wine bearers stepped forward to refill goblets, while other servants juggled platters of food. Through the crowd of people, Merlin spotted Guinevere standing against the wall nearest to Morgana. Merlin waved and she returned the gesture. When Merlin looked at Arthur, he found the prince staring at her before Uther drew his son into conversation. An idea formed in Merlin's head and a sly smile curled his lips.

Slipping behind the seated royalty, Merlin crossed the room and went to stand beside Guinevere. "Nice party," he opened.

"It is," Gwen agreed amiably.

"You know, it is customary to give gifts on the Winter Solstice," Merlin casually commented.

"Yes, I know. Look what Morgana gave me." Gwen turned her head to display a lovely hair pin.

"That's nice," Merlin absently observed. "I'd like to give you my gift now."

"Really? Right now, during the feast?" Gwen questioned.

"Well, not here. I was hoping you could meet me on the stairs in the north tower?" Merlin bounced on the balls of his feet.

"The north tower? No one uses that place very much anymore," Gwen mentioned.

"I know. But just go and I'll bring you your present shortly, alright?" Merlin requested.

Gwen scrutinized him closely. "You seem very excited about this."

"Oh, I am. Trust me, I am," Merlin allowed.

"Very well then. I shall eagerly await your arrival." Gwen stepped over to ask Morgana's permission to leave the party for a few minutes. It was granted and Gwen left the room.

Merlin returned to Arthur. "Excuse me, sire, but I need to speak with you."

"Merlin, we just spent the entire day together. What more could you possibly have to say?" Arthur inquired.

"It's important," Merlin added.

"That would be a change from your usual prattle," Arthur teased.

"Please, it won't take but a moment," Merlin cajoled.

With a sigh, Arthur set down his fork and pushed away from the table. "Alright, what is it?"

"There's a matter of utmost urgency that requires your attention in the north tower," Merlin claimed.

"The north tower? But it's-"

"Seldom used, I know. But I really think you need to go up there," Merlin advised.

Arthur began turning away. "Why don't you get one of the guards to see to it?"

"I really don't think you want them to go. You'll want to deal with this personally," Merlin insisted.

"For heaven's sake, Merlin, what are you going on about?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin pursed his lips. "It might be easier if I just showed you."

He spun on his heel and exited the hall, nearly sprinting in his enthusiasm.

"Slow down, will you? I'm sure whatever it is can wait," Arthur drawled.

"I don't think it should," Merlin cryptically responded.

"You're so strange, Merlin," Arthur decided.

As he trailed behind his servant, he noticed a difference in the castle. Although there were holly branches, ribbons, baubles and garlands all over, there was no sign of the mistletoe that had caused so many problems before.

"I see they took down the mistletoe," Arthur observed. "That's an improvement."

Merlin grinned and remained silent, heading unerringly for the northern part of the castle. When they neared the staircase to the tower, Merlin stopped.

"You go ahead. It's up there." He pointed.

"I still can't imagine what could be so important that you had to drag me away from the feast instead of sending a guard," Arthur grumbled.

He climbed onto the first step and Merlin grinned, his excitement rising.

"Will I need a weapon?" Arthur halted to inquire. "All I have on me at the moment is my dagger."

Merlin rushed forward and gave him a shove. "Just go already!"

"Who does he think he is? Manhandling me like that," Arthur muttered to himself, ascending the staircase.

He was soon at the top of the first flight and as he was rounding the final bend that would lead onto a short landing, he bumped into someone. His reflexes had him grabbing the other person's arms but it only took a second for his brain to realize who it was he was holding.

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed, surprised.

"My lord!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur inquired.

"Merlin said he was going to bring me a present," Gwen answered. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur smirked. "Merlin told me there was a matter of grave urgency that demanded my specific attention."

"Ah. I believe we have been set up," Gwen remarked.

"That we have," Arthur concurred.

"But why would he have us meeting here?" Gwen wondered.

"It's empty right now?" Arthur guessed.

"Everyone's at the feast. There are a lot of places in the castle that are empty right now," Gwen countered.

Shrugging, Arthur raised his head to survey the area for clues. And that was when he spotted the little bit of greenery, crowned with a cluster of berries, hanging from the archway. "That clever idiot," he muttered in awe.

"What?" Gwen cocked her head.

"Look up," Arthur instructed.

She did as he asked and then blushed. Arthur stepped closer to her.

"We are alone here and unlikely to be disturbed," he began with a smile.

Gwen nodded in agreement.

"And it _is_ a tradition." Arthur's hand went around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Then in the spirit of the Winter Solstice, Arthur Pendragon, you had better kiss me," Gwen declared softly.

He grinned and did just that.

Merlin waited at the bottom of the stairs, feeling extraordinarily pleased with himself. Then he thought about how awkward it would be for him to be there when his friends came down the stairs, after what they had been doing up the stairs, and so Merlin decided it would be in his best interest if he was not at the bottom of the stairs. He hurriedly made his way back to the main chamber, where the feast was still going on at full strength. Gaius again found him and inquired as to where he had disappeared.

"Nowhere. I just had something I needed to do." Merlin gave a vague answer.

Recognizing the evasive tactic for what it was, Gaius let the matter drop. Some time passed before Gwen slid discreetly into the room, face flushed and eyes glowing. She took the long way around the room, so as to pass Merlin on the way back to her station at Morgana's side. As she went by, she whispered a thank you, which caused Merlin's grin to split his face in half. A reasonable number of minutes later, Arthur strutted into the room, looking happier than Merlin had ever seen him before. Merlin felt smug and he didn't mind when Arthur punched his shoulder before reclaiming his seat at the king's side. Merlin considered it fortunate that the wine had not been consumed sparingly since Arthur and Gwen didn't take their eyes off each other for the remainder of the night but no one seemed to notice.

 **OoOoO**

Merlin turned down the sheets and Arthur flopped onto the bed.

"I have had some great Winter Solstices before but this year...this year was the best," Arthur declared, interlocking his hands behind his head.

Merlin smiled. "So you enjoyed yourself, then?"

"Oh yes," Arthur affirmed.

"It was worth being accosted by all the women of the court, climbing out your bedroom window on a rope, losing your horse, and sitting out in the cold for hours?" Merlin queried.

"I would gladly go through all that and more just to have that time with Guinevere," Arthur declared adamantly.

Merlin laughed quietly, glad to know his friends were happy together. He finished getting the prince settled for the night and then he made to leave.

"Merlin?" Arthur called.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder.

"There should be a package in your room. I had one of the other servants deliver it for me so who knows if it's actually there. You know what servants are like," Arthur told him sleepily.

"But you couldn't survive without them," Merlin responded fondly.

Arthur was asleep before he could make any reply.

After shutting the door as silently as possible, Merlin went to the rooms he shared with Gaius. The healer was already snoring on his cot when Merlin entered so the young man slipped noiselessly into his bedroom. As promised, there was a cloth wrapped bundle sitting on the little table beside his mattress. Curious, he picked it up and pulled away the covering. A pair of new gloves was revealed and Merlin smiled, touched at the gift. He set the gloves reverently back on the table and climbed into bed. Outside his window, the snow continued to drift gently down and Merlin fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
